Julian Fairchild
|residence = * (former) * |allegiance = |parabatai = Aurora Carstairs |partner = Cordelia Carstairs (wife) |children = * Delilah Fairchild (daughter) * Noah Fairchild (son) |parents = * † (father) * † (mother) |siblings = * (sister) |family = * † (brother-in-law) * (brother-in-law) * † (nephew) * (niece) * (father-in-law) * (mother-in-law) * (brother-in-law) * * |gender = Male |hair color = Red |eye color = Green |height = 5’11” |onlychapter = Anachronism}} Julian Granville Fairchild is a Shadowhunter and the younger brother of who was sent back to 1903 along with his , Aurora Carstairs by a demon. Biography 'Early life' Julian Granville Fairchild was born to and on April 13, 1973. He grew up with one older sister, , in the in , where he developed a close relationship with his sister as well as her friend, . When he was old enough he attended the where he struggled in some subjects until he met Aurora Carstairs, a student the year below him. 'Meeting Aurora' Two years after joining the academy Julian met Aurora Carstairs a girl a year younger than him who excelled in swordsmanship, a subject he struggled in. The two became good friends after Julian asked her to train together and realised they had a lot in common. Julian noticed how shy Aurora was and became determined to become her best friend and get her to talk more. 'Parabatai' When Julian was thirteen he asked Aurora to be his parabatai, something that he had been thinking about for a while. Aurora immediately agreed and they had there ceremony a year later, with and as their witnesses. 'Sent Back' Whilst tracking and fighting a group of rogue demons in 1991 Julian and Aurora was hit by some unknown demonic magic that sent them back to 1903. The demon was later killed by a member of the group they were apart of causing then to be stuck in that time for good. Personality and traits Julian is a strong, confident Shadowhunter, who is very loyal and protective towards his friends and family. Despite struggling at the beginning he is a fantastic Shadowhunter and like his parabatai likes to get things done. Julian loves music and despite him not being very good at it he likes writing music for and with Aurora to sing. Physical description Julian like most Fairchild is known for his red hair and bright green eyes. He has a lean build and stands at five foot eleven. In modern times he has a very simple style. Often wearing jeans and plain t-shirts with trainers. Once being sent back his style changed to fit the time period but wore his clothes around the institute after getting permission. Skills and abilities * physiology: Being Nephilim, Julian possesses a variety of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to him by the of in his veins and also by the angelic of the . He also has the power to perform tasks unique to their species, such as the ability to use and call on the power of for their . This includes enhanced strength, agility, stamina, and coordination, which only improves over time and practice. * : Due to the angel blood in their veins, all Shadowhunters are able to apply runes on their skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that serve to benefit the wearer. * bond: Due to his parabatai bond with Aurora Carstairs, Julian is able to call on more strength in battle. The runes drawn on him by Aurora also give a considerably stronger effect. * Expert hand-to-hand combatant: Julian is highly skilled in armed and unarmed combat. * Marksmanship: Julian has mastered the use of his crossbow and aims with complete accuracy. * Use of heavenly weapons: As a Nephilim, Julian is also able to handle heavenly weapons with effect, since this would normally not work for other species. In particular, these are weapons made of and forged by , such as . Possessions Crossbow: Julian preferred weapon of choice Gold chain necklace: A gift given to him by Aurora on the day of their parabatai ceremony. Relationships Romance Cordelia Carstairs= Cordelia Carstairs is the first and only love of Julian's life. The pair met after Julian and Aurora was sent back in time to 1903. At first the pair didn’t talk much to each other due to it being unknown if Julian could return to his time and settled with sharing civil pleasantries with each other. Once it was revealed he was stuck in 1903 and had his mind searched by a for safety reasons, Cordelia started to have longer conversations with him. Julian found himself falling in love with Cordelia during the following months but pushed the feelings to the side as he believed she still loved James, unaware of her feelings for him. The two became official a year later after they confessed towards each other The pair later on got married and had 2 children. Friends Aurora Carstairs= Aurora Carstairs is Julian's best and oldest friend as well as parabatai. He met her when he was eleven, and becoming parabatai a year later, the pair know nearly everything about each other. From things they are thinking just by looking at their facial expression to what they are going to say. Many people have stated how odd it can be when they say or do things at the exact same time. |-|Lucie Herondale= .}} is the third person Julian befriended after being sent back and bonded after training one time. Lucie also helped Julian settle down in the 1900’s after learning he was stuck. |-|James Herondale= & James.}} Julian used to be cautious of James with the latter growing feelings towards Aurora, but quickly got over that when the pair as well as Matthew started talking. Becoming good friends the pair are often teasing and training with each other. |-|Matthew Fairchild= & James.}} Julian and are good friends, with Matthew introducing him and Aurora to everyone when they first arrived. The pair immediately got along being distant relatives and with their outgoing personalities, and are often seen teasing people together. Family Jocelyn Fairchild= .}} is the older sister of Julian, who he had a great and close relationship with . Despite the pair having the rare arguments and annoying each other, they loved each other dearly. Etymology Julian: Named after a friend of his father. Granville: Named after his father and ancestor, . Trivia * Julian loves black coffee. * He is left-handed. * He is fluent in French, Spanish and Latin. * Is a fan of different film genres. * His weapon of choice is a crossbow. * Julian loves tomatoes. * His favourite colour is gold. * Aurora cuts his hair. * His favourite feature about himself is his eyes. Category:Characters Category:DarlingDelight4 (characters) Category:Anachronism (characters) Category:Shadowhunters